1. Field
The present specification generally relates to query collection searching of an electronic document and, more particularly, to computer program products and methods for query collection optimization.
2. Technical Background
In most cases, a single query is run against a collection of documents. For example, a query may be executed by an internet search engine against a plethora of web pages and documents, or a query may be executed against a legal document database to find legal opinions that have content that matches the query. However, in some cases many individual queries may be executed against a single document. The many individual queries may define a query collection. The query collection may be used to find particular text within the document, or to determine the underlying subject matter of the text of the document, for example. As a query collection may contain a large number of individual queries, it may take a significant amount of computer processing resources and time to fully execute each individual query of the query collection in sequence. Further, executing the individual queries in sequence may lead to inefficient searching as duplicative searches may be carried out.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative computer program products and methods for query collection optimization to reduce the processing resources and time that may be needed to execute the query collection against one or more electronic documents.